


A Long Time Coming

by Fellusion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Sanses, Errortale, Fluff, I blame my friends for this idea, Just ignore the fact that Error's haphephobia has kinda disappeared, Lusttale, M/M, Outertale once again the number one romantic location, being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellusion/pseuds/Fellusion
Summary: Error decides to do something for his boyfriend, Lust. After all these years, he's finally come up with a way to repay him for all he's done for him.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME HAM FOR MAKING THIS A REALITY. GIVING ME FLUFFY IDEAS EARLY IN THE MORNING IM NOT EVEN A FLUFFY PERSON-  
> AAAGGHHHH-  
> Errorlust is still cute as fuck though, just saying.
> 
> (Also Error doesn't have cool glitchy speak bc I'm a piece of shit aka too lazy to type that out ok? ok)

Lust and Error had been dating for a few years now. Coincidental meetings, unlikely friendships, friends to lovers, they had the whole package. Even the other Sanses didn’t believe them when they finally came forward. Lust chuckled softly to himself,  _ stars he was so flustered that day _ . He leaned against Error’s shoulder, who had been knitting next to him, ranting about his recent encounter with Ink and his “cronies” as he liked to call them. He couldn’t hide his blush as he snuggled in closer, wrapping an arm around Error. Error’s face dusted a light yellow as he simply glared harshly into his knitting project, moving his hands faster as his face heated up more. After a few chuckles from Lust, he gave up, dropping his needles and opting to turn to Lust, pressing their faces into a kiss.

“I love you, idiot.”

“Love you too, Error.”

\---

Lust laid down on the couch in his universe, blasting music through his headphones. Error had been acting odd recently. He loved being alone, sure, but this kind of isolation was something he wasn’t used to. Error was always reading when he did find him, using his glasses again even though he used to never even want to get near them before.  _ Stars he was so cute with those glasses though _ . 

Error still spent plenty of time with him, but his time spent alone was used… suspiciously.  _ It was Error, of course he would hide things. He shouldn’t worry himself so much. _ He heard the door click and his Papyrus entered, grocery bags in hand. He pulled out his headphones, getting up to help him unload.

\---

He leaned over Error’s shoulder, taking a look at the book Error was reading. Error had started bringing books to their dates, reading them whenever there was a slight break in the conversation. The book covers were covered with book sleeves, so he couldn’t see the title, and no matter how hard he tried, Error wouldn’t let him read any. He didn’t get even a few words in before Error jumped and slammed the book shut.

“Hey, can’t a glitch get some privacy?” He grumbled, turning to Lust with tired eyes. He said he had been having trouble sleeping lately and Lust couldn’t help but worry. Error had been staying more in his anti-void and often turning away Lust’s offers to sleep in his home. 

Lust laughed it off. “Well privacy isn’t exactly in my vocabulary heheh.” He wrapped his arms around Error’s neck and pressed his teeth into his cheek. Error coughed a little, blush spreading, but turned his head and returned the kiss. Lust pulled away, looking down at the closed book for a second before turning back to Error.

“What’s with all this nerdy book stuff recently anyway, Error?”

Error took a breath before looking away. “I just got curious about some things. Don’t worry about it.”

“Saying ‘don’t worry about it’ is only going to make me worry more.”  
“... I can’t tell you what it is. Sorry.”

Lust looked away, somewhat hurt, but he didn’t bother saying anything. Maybe he’d save it for another day.

\---

It had been a few months. Error sometimes left for weeks at a time before coming back for a few days, and during those few days he looked like actual hell. If Lust tried to ask if he was okay, Error would snap back rudely before apologizing. Lust was becoming increasingly nervous at this change in behavior. It felt like he hadn’t slept in days, or even weeks, at this point. He needed to intervene.

Error filled up another cup of coffee in the kitchen, watching the liquid pour out into his cup. He looked almost dazed, but he straightened up when he heard Lust.

“Hey, Lust.”

“Error we need to talk.” He almost heard Error roll his eyes.

“If It’s about my sleep I don’t want to hear it.”

“Error please!” He stepped forward. “You won’t even tell me why! You can at least take care of yourself for me, can’t you?”

“...” Error looked away, tension thick in the air. “I’m not sure if I can do that.”

Lust’s anxiety got the better of him, snapping back. “You can’t ever do anything for me can you! Sometimes I wonder if you even care about me at all!!” He clamped his mouth shut, shocked at what he had said, a few stray tears falling from his eyes.

Error’s eyes widened, turning towards Lust completely. It looked like he had been slapped. “No- nonono-” He took a step forward, his coffee forgotten. “Please, Lust, believe me when I say I love you with all of my heart.”

“Why do you have to make me worry so much then?” His voice was shaky and soft, soaked in his tears.

“...I’m so sorry, Lust. Please, believe me when I say I’m almost done with… all of this. I’m close to what I’m looking for. Just give me a bit more time.” He stepped forward, his arms outstretched.

A few moments of tension passed before Lust crashed into Error’s body, hugging him tightly and sobbing. “I’m so worried about you, please.”

Error rubbed his back gently. “You won’t have to worry for much longer, okay? Just know that… I’m doing this for you. I love you, Lust.”

“I… I love you so much-” He choked on a sob, clutching tighter. “Please- could you please stay one more day?” 

Error stopped at that, his expression softening. He smiled a little.

“Of course.”

\---

Some clanking of metal, glass on a counter. Odd liquids were stacked on top of eachother. And behind it all, Error sat, scribbling notes as fast as he possibly could. Calculations strung across pages and pages as he balanced magic and chemicals. He bolted out of his chair, his eyes wide in pure excitement. “I DID IT!!” He yelled to no one in particular. He stumbled around his makeshift lab, which comprised of equipment within an old building in Underfell he “borrowed.” He strung up multiple colored liquids, an excited look to his eyes as he began to pour them into a small beaker.

It all started with an idea. A “what if” statement that popped into his mind one day. And ever since then, he had scavenged books, research papers, chemicals, in search for a sign. And he found it. He  _ did it _ . Even if it took him a year’s worth of effort and sleepless nights. It was all for Lust.

He packaged the small solution into a syringe, stowing it in a bag before opening a portal to Lust’s house. Inhaling the cold air from Snowdin, he stepped through. He could do this. 

_ But what if Lust didn’t like it? _

\---

Lust was busy doing some stretches, feeling achy after having laid on the couch for so long. He hadn’t seen Error in a full month now, worry bubbling in his non-existent gut.  _ What if something happened to him? _ He tried to push that away. It wasn’t worth worrying over if he couldn’t do anything about it. He trusted his boyfriend would be okay. Ever since their talk, he’s managed to push back his bigger worries, allowing himself to work on other things to distract himself.

When he saw Error walk through the front door he couldn’t help but jump for joy, tackling him with a great big hug.

“ERROR!!!!” He said loudly, a smile so wide on his face that Error couldn’t help but laugh. He was so cute sometimes.

“Heya Lust. I’m guessing you missed me?” He kissed him softly on the mouth, chuckling softly, and Lust quickly reciprocated, pulling them into a hug as they continued to kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Lust looked a little dazed, blush bright on his face and his heart-eyes glowing. “Of course I missed you sweetheart! You’ve been gone for over a month now!”

Error grinned sheepishly. Whoops. “I must’ve… lost track of time... “ He rubbed the back of his head and Lust just laughed. He grabbed onto Error’s hands, squeezing them, before looking up at Error. Error turned away, nervously flicking his eyes anywhere that wasn’t where Lust’s were. 

_ What if he didn’t want it? _

He briefly looked down at the bag slung over his shoulder before steeling himself and looking directly at Lust.

“I have… something to show you.”

Lust didn’t know whether to be excited or scared. Was he finally going to learn what Error’s been up to this whole year? With all of Error’s odd hobbies, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was led to an island of discarded dolls.

Much to his relief, Error opened a portal to Outertale, taking Lust’s hand in his and walking through it. They both walked until they reached the cliff of the floating rock, looking up at the stars around them. Error took a big breath, taking in the crisp “air” of space.

“The stars look really nice tonight,” Lust breathed out, hugging onto Error’s arm. Error just blushed a little.

“Not as nice as you.” He coughed out, kicking a nearby rock.

Lust punched him lightly in the arm. “Look at Mr. Smooth over here bein’ all sappy! What’s up with that?”

“... I’m just… reminiscing. About us.” Error was blushing now, watching the stars with a smile. “It’s cheesy, I know. We’ve been through so much together and I felt that… I never really gave you anything in return. Nothing as significant as what you’ve done for me, y’know?”

“Oh, this again? Honey I already told you, just you being here is enough for me.”

Error shuffled a little. “But then I got to thinking… Maybe there was something I could do, y’know?” Lust raised his “eyebrow.” “I have… something for you. I’ve been working on it for… well… a long time now. And, I hope you… don’t hate me or something for it.”

_ Hopefully it wasn’t all for nothing. _

Lust just watched, eyes wide, as Error slowly pulled out the syringe from his pouch, showing it to Lust.

\---

Lust sobbed into Error’s side. It was a bad night. Lust had been pushed around by some assholes at a multiverse meeting earlier and Lust hadn’t taken it lightly.

“I HATE THIS!! I HATE THIS SO MUCH!!” He screamed, hands clawing at Error’s back. A blush was in full force on his face and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears still flowing freely as he tried to fight back the immense wave of heat washing over him. “OF ALL UNIVERSES FOR ME TO BE BORN IN, WHY THIS ONE?! WHY THE ONE WHERE LUST INJECTIONS WERE MANDATORY, WHERE I DIDN’T GET A CHOICE, WHERE… where… no matter how much I hated it… no matter how much I never wanted it… I would still… “ He buried his face into Error breaking off his words with a loud sob.

Error just sat there. He couldn’t touch him,  _ he couldn’t do anything _ , it would only make it worse. He just let Lust hold onto him and cry.

\---

“What is this?” Lust dared to ask, stepping closer to inspect it. It was a bluish green, swirling within the tube with a somewhat sparkling sheen to it. It was quite pretty, he had to say. 

Error looked down at the ground, considering something, before he turned up to look at Lust. A soft smile graced his face.

_ Now or nothing, pussy. You can do this. _

Error took a deep breath. “Well, I’ve been… researching a lot recently. I just wanted to do something for you, y’know? And uh… well… I did it. Um…” He was struggling, his blush deepening as he realized how dumb he sounded.

“You… you did what?” Lust leaned forward almost unintentionally, curiosity overtaking him. Syringe, something for him…  _ It couldn’t be. _ He felt himself tearing up, but there was  _ no way. _

“I… I found the cure for your lust.” Might as well lay it flat. Good going Error. You’re welcome, Error.

Lust was speechless. He covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes blown wide. He couldn’t even find the words to explain how he felt at that very moment. He felt himself go weak and he dropped to his knees, Error panicking a little and kneeling down quickly to help him.

“I’m… I’m sorry-”  
Lust cut him off with a tight hug and a soft choked sob.

“...T-Thank you so much…” In that moment, Error’s worries and anxiety melted away, feeling himself tear up too.  _ He liked it… thank god. _ He hugged Lust back, and they just embraced each other for a few minutes silently, the stars twinkling around them like they always did. 

Lust finally had the strength to pull back, his eyes still wet with tears, and his nose starting to leak too. “I… stars- It’s now or never, right?” He chuckled just a little, holding out an arm. Error grabbed it and took a breath before pressing the needle in and injecting the liquid into his system. Lust winced a little before he felt something… cold… spreading through his body. It was like he had been hit with a blizzard, except- He could almost break out into crying again, looking at Error with wide eyes.  _ It was working.  _ His limbs felt less, well, sensitive. His soul felt less sensitive. He felt the overbearing fuzziness of heat slowly lifting from over his mind.  _ God it felt so good.  _ It was, he dare say, better than an orgasm. 

His smile.  _ Stars his smile. _ He looked brighter and more happy than even that day when they first kissed. Error watched, a goofy look on his face as he witnessed Lust patting every part of his body as if he had never known they were there before. Before he could even process, Lust had tackled him, pushing him into the dirt in a hug. He just held on, humming to himself and pressing a few kisses onto Lust.

Lust took the opportunity to summon his tongue, licking a long stripe up Error’s face. Error jumped back a few feet, putting his hand to his face to rub it off, disgusted .Lust was a bundle of giggles, hugging his sides as he attempted to keep his laughter contained. Error glared at him, though it was bordering on a grin. 

“You sure it worked? Looks like you haven’t changed a bit.”

“Would I be me if I did?”

“... You have a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> I'm my own beta reader and I only re-read this once. So I apologize for any grammatical errors.


End file.
